Silhouette
Though many are content with sparring partners and training dummies, a silhouette has found that there is only one worthy opponent to practice with: himself. By channeling his psionic power to create an idealized version of his own body, he creates a valuable tool, unquestioning servant, and loyal ally to assist him. Shadowboxing (Su) A silhouette’s signature ability allows him to materialize his dedication and skill in a physical form, creating a construct of psionic energy that appears as an idealized image of himself. This construct, called his shadow, is always the same size as the silhouette and can share his space freely. While within the silhouette’s space, it can meld into the silhouette’s real shadow. As long as it does not act, it remains hidden from all viewers and does not need to take actions to move with the silhouette (though any combat action will cause it to return to its true form). A shadow cannot stray further than close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 silhouette levels) from the silhouette; if it does so, it winks out and reappears within the silhouette’s space. A silhouette’s shadow is materialized in his space at full hit points when he regains power points after resting. If a shadow is destroyed, the silhouette can recreate it by spending power points equal to his character level as a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. When he does so, the shadow appears at full hit points within his space and can take its turn normally. He can only have one shadow created at once. A silhouette’s shadow has game statistics that are based on the silhouette, as noted here. This ability replaces warrior’s path and expanded path. The silhouette’s secondary path ability still gives him a path as normal, but as the silhouette only gains one warrior’s path, the twisting path and pathweaving abilities do not function for him. However, this archetype is still compatible with other archetypes that alter or replace secondary path, twisting path, and/or pathweaving. Link (Su) A silhouette is always aware of his shadow’s relative position to him, and can see, hear, and otherwise use his senses through his shadow’s space as if it were his own. This does not allow him to use abilities through his shadow unless otherwise noted; it merely allows him to always know what his shadow is doing. He can telepathically direct his shadow’s actions as a free action. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 1st level. Shadow Talents (Su) At 2nd level, a silhouette gains a shadow talent he qualifies for. Whenever he would later gain a psychic warrior bonus feat, he can choose to take a shadow talent he qualifies for instead. Unless otherwise noted, a shadow talent can only be taken once. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 2nd level. The addition of shadow talents to their list of options does not cause the silhouette archetype to be incompatible with other archetypes that alter the bonus feats class feature (though a character cannot take another archetype that replaces the same bonus feats, as normal). * Detonation: As a standard action, the silhouette can expend his psionic focus to detonate his shadow, dealing 1d6 points of damage per silhouette level to all creatures within 10 feet of it. This damage is not affected by damage reduction, resistances, hardness, or immunity, and can be halved with a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the silhouette’s class level + the silhouette’s Wisdom modifier). Neither the silhouette nor his shadow are harmed by this ability, and the shadow reappears in the silhouette’s space at the start of his next turn. A creature can only be damaged once per round by this ability, even if the silhouette detonates multiple shadows on them. * Far-Reaching Shadow: The silhouette’s shadow can move as far as medium range (100 feet + 10 feet per silhouette level) from the silhouette before it winks out and returns to his space. * Follow-up Flurry: Once per round, when the silhouette’s shadow hits a creature with the attack granted by its follow-up ability, the shadow can make another attack against that creature at a –5 penalty. This attack is in addition to the normal limit on the shadow’s attacks. The silhouette must have a base attack bonus of at least +6 to select this shadow talent. * Follow-up Frenzy: Once per round, when the silhouette’s shadow hits a creature with the attack granted by the Follow-up Flurry talent, the shadow can make a third attack against that creature at a –10 penalty. This attack is in addition to the normal limit on the shadow’s attacks. The silhouette must have a base attack bonus of at least +11 and possess the Follow-up Flurry talent to select this shadow talent. * Free-Range Shadow: The silhouette’s shadow can move as far as long range (400 feet + 40 feet per silhouette level) from the silhouette before it winks out and returns to his space. The silhouette must have the Far-Reaching Shadow talent to select this shadow talent. * Grasping Shadow: The silhouette’s shadow gains Combat Reflexes as a bonus feat (even if it doesn’t meet the prerequisites) and can make attacks of opportunity without counting them against the normal limit on the shadow’s attacks. * Limit Break: As a standard action, the silhouette can allow his shadow to ignore its limited actions ability until the start of the silhouette’s next turn, allowing it to make attacks or full attacks, attempt combat maneuvers, initiate martial strikes (if it has the Martial Training feat), and make attacks of opportunity. The silhouette must use this ability before his shadow takes any actions during his turn. Unlike other shadow talents, if the silhouette possesses the Split Shadow talent, he must choose one of his shadows to break the limits of with this ability. * Perfect Double: The silhouette’s shadow appears as a perfect replica of the silhouette, even down to any wounds and damage he might have. It gains a +20 bonus on Disguise checks to appear as the silhouette, and can use the silhouette’s class level as its ranks in the Disguise skill. The silhouette can speak and communicate through his shadow freely. * Shadow Consumption: When the silhouette is damaged, he can choose to have his shadow take points of damage up to twice his class level and reduce the damage he takes by an equal amount. * Share Manifestation: The silhouette can treat himself as if he were in his shadow’s space for the purposes of manifesting psychic warrior powers, allowing him to, for example, make touch powers or aim area of effect powers from the shadow’s position. The silhouette must be at least 5th level to select this shadow talent. * Share Training: The silhouette shares one type of feat he possesses (such as akashic or psionic, but not general feats) with his shadow, in addition to combat and teamwork feats. A silhouette can select this talent multiple times, choosing a different type of feat each time he does so. * Split Shadow: The silhouette can create a second shadow. Each of his shadows have their own hit point totals, but share the same pool of actions (for example, they can normally only make one attack between the two of them, and if one used a standard action, the other would only be able to take a move action that turn). Whenever the silhouette materializes his shadow (either by resting or spending power points), he creates both shadows. Whenever he uses a shadow talent that affects his shadow, he can choose to have it affect one or both of them. * Recall: The silhouette can cause his shadow to wink out and reappear in his space as a standard action, becoming psionically focused in the process. If he possesses the Psionic Meditation feat, he can use this ability as a move action. * Transposition: The silhouette can expend his psionic focus as a move action to switch positions with his shadow. This is a teleportation effect, and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If the silhouette possesses the Perfect Double shadow talent, he can use this ability as an immediate action, placing his shadow in the way of an attack or effect that was targeting him. * Twin Blades: Whenever the silhouette is wielding multiple weapons, his shadow gains one additional shadow weapon that works exactly like the first. When the shadow uses its follow-up ability, it can make an attack with both of its weapons, taking the normal penalties for fighting with two weapons (in addition to the potential iterative penalties). Shadow Skills (Su) At 4th level and again at 7th level, the silhouette chooses a skill he has ranks in. His shadow can use his bonus with that skill instead of its own. Whenever the silhouette gains a +2 bonus to a skill from the path skills class feature, he can choose to gain this ability instead, for another skill. This ability replaces path skills at 4th and 7th levels and alters path skills, but does not cause the silhouette archetype to be incompatible with other archetypes that alter or replace the path skills class feature. An archetype that replaces the path skills class feature replaces this class feature as well. Martial Power At 6th level, a silhouette can choose to gain a bonus shadow talent of his choice instead of martial power. If he does so, he never gains the martial power class feature. This ability alters martial power.